Risking command, and life for friendship
by kiylitier
Summary: Captain kirk is injured in a bizarre mishap on the bridge causing him to be injured. A beam teleports them to an uncharted planet that appeared from no-where. With no sense of what is going on the stranded crew must work out how to get back to the Enterprise, keep themselves alive and find a way to help the injured captain before it's too late. Rated T may change to M
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Star Trek story so please give me a bit of time to get it right and try to get the characters to sound right. Though I do not own any of the original characters, I have added a few of my own along with planets to make this story. But please note, I do not own any of this except the plot line in which I have created.

Kirk sat at the captain's chair eyeing the screen in front of him. Chekov had reported that a planet was coming into view, yet none of the Enterprises scanners had picked it up. Mr Spock himself had said he had no explanation as to why or how the planet had got there without being traced or found. Straight away it had put kirks mind on alert. Flicking his finger over amber alert he questioned his decision before putting the ship to amber warning. Sitting forwards in his chair, Kirk pressed the ships speaker.

"This is the captain speaking. We have an unidentified planet coming into view. We have no readings on it and are unable to get any scanning results from the planet. All stations on red alert. Kirk out"

Kirk sat back and turned to Mr Spock.

"Explain Mr Spock?"

Kirk looked to the screen then back to Spock. The captains mind whirling with many possible scenarios.

"I do not seem to be able to get any logical data off of the scanners captain. As to explanation I cannot think as to what reason that logically put's this planet here without a single trace of evidence of being found"

Kirk, digesting the information off his second officer leant back to try think of an explanation. A single planet the size of Earth though half the mass should have been noticed, or found by other Starfleet ships. How could a planet get missed? The only explanation ringing in Kirk's mind was red alert and some kind of invisibility cloak on the whole planet. Could that be the reason for no findings of this planet?

"Scotty to bridge"

Head engineer Scotty's voice rang through the air in the bridge. His voice full of panic and what seemed to be… fear?

Kirk moved his right hand to the panel on the captain's chair. Opening the communications he sat forwards with interest in Scotty's tone of voice.

"Mr Scott bridge here, what seems to be the problem?"

Kirk tried to keep his voice serious, yet something in his trembled. Something with this mysterious planet set his mind into broken pieces of a puzzle.

"Captain it's the engines Sir. She's breaking up. She'll blow soon captain"

O

"Jim! Jim come on wake up!"

The ringing in his ears set his mind spinning.

"Bones?"

Flickering his eyes, kirk began to try make sense of the spinning world. He felt around him trying to get sense of where he was but all he felt was the floor. Kirk tried to lift himself up so he could lean on his elbows but was crippled by pain that shot through his right elbow. Letting out a groan of pain kirk fell onto his back. He bit his lip to try ease some of the pain and closed his eyes to fight it all.

"Jim! Stay still, you have a nasty broken arm, elbow and foot from the explosion. You're lucky that's all you're walking away with Jim…"

Bones voice sounded… as if it was full of fear. Was bones scared? Did something happen that caused Mccoy to be riddled with concern? What is it of this explosion. Had the enterprise exploded?

Again Kirk tried to sit up and open his eyes. He looked at bones who was covered in black head to toe. Leaning on his good right arm, he looked to see what had happened. He was still on the bridge, people rushing all around him. The commanding chair… it was gone. Only a few wires and bits of metal showed where it had once been. Had he been in that chair… Looking to the front consoles then to Spocks science console, then Uhura's communications console. All were carrying on, blurting out orders and other commands to stations throughout the console.

Woosh.

"Captain!"

Kirk turned to look to the elevator where a concerned Scotty shot through the doors before it was even fully open. Before Kirk could try to get up to show no weakness, a hand was on his good shoulder pushing him down.

Looking up to the ceiling, Kirk looked to the stars that shone through the glass above him. Space. A whole lot of space, anywhere and he could go. Anywhere he chooses.

"Doc, is the cap'in alright?"

Scotty leaned over Kirk as he knelt down and looked to Mccoy who was shaking his head. Confusion set on Kirks mind. Why would bones be so worried? A few breaks that were easily fixed he was fine. Bones stood up and grabbed Scotty's arm so that they were facing away from Kirk, obviously so he could no lip read.

"Scotty… The captains in a bad way, he is got a bad concussion, as well as multiple broken bones. His body is in a bad shape. Don't even get me started on the fact he SHOULD be dead right now"

"I don't know how it happened doc, it shouldn't have…"

Scotty turned to look at Kirk. Kirk looked to Scotty, a strange sensation coming over him. He closed his eyes to find a bright light being shone in his face. A recognisable sensation washed over his body, a sensation he felt often….

Teleportation beam!

Kirk opened his eyes looking around him. Bones, Scotty, Cheqov, Spock, Uhura and three guards all spaced out on the floor. Trying to sit up, the captain yelled in pain. Soon Bones was by his side, a hypo being given to Kirk without a minute thought. Yet something was strange, they had been beamed somewhere. It looked as if they were on earth, with opposite colour affects.

"It looks like we are stranded Mr Spock"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, sorry this is taking a while to update. I'm currently finishing a short novel, to be published in the next month as well as writing the main novel to be published next week. It's taking a long time as I've been spending a long time working for the funds to publish as well as editing. So much to do at once it is incredible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to write the next one within a few days.**

Spock scouted around their camp with two guards as Bones checked over an unconscious Kirk.

"Doc, how be the cap'in?"

Scotty's voice sounded pained. As if seeing his friend injured was pulling all the emotional strength in him at once. To everybody on the Enterprise, Kirk was like a brother, father or son. Always looking out for the men aboard his ship.

"Scotty I need to get him on board the Enterprise now. Without sickbay he'll die. I haven't got enough equipment on me to save him"

McCoy looked at Kirk as his ran his scanner along Kirks body. He needed to try understand where he was injured the most and to see how much he can do. Sighing Mccoy looked at the readings on his Tricorder and felt hopes washed away quickly at the readings. Preparing a hypo he slowly injected Kirk to make him relaxed.

"Scotty, we need to get Jim somewhere warm"

Nodding to Mccoy's order, Scotty waved Cheqov and the third security guard over to Jim. Together they lifted up his limp body and walked through the tree's to a small cave. Uhura checked around the cave then gave Mccoy the all clear before they set Jim down on a soft patch. Lowering down to her captains side Uhura sat next to Kirk as Scotty, Cheqov and Mccoy walked outside. As they went to the opening of the cave, they all looked back as a relaxing singing voice filled the air. Uhura was singing for the captain, one of his favourite songs in latin. After knowing that Kirk was looked after whilst they went outside, they all walked to a tree. Scotty leaned against the tree arms crossed as both Cheqov and Mcoy crossed theirs.

"Wha's the situation, Doc?"

Mccoy looked to Cheqov then Scotty. They both seemed unharmed physically, but he could see the emotional strain of them seeing their captain hurt.

"It's not good news Scotty. He's got internal bleeding in his stomach, his left lung is collapsed, he has a broken right elbow, dislocated and fractured left ankle, and not to mention the serve concussion from the blast…"

Mccoy watched the horror in Scotty's and Cheqov's faces as the realisation of how badly injured their captain was.

"How long until the cap'in's…"

Mccoy turned around to Scotty.

"Don't you think for one minute I'm going to give up on him Scotty. All I can do is use the equipment I've got here unless we can get some medical supplies. The only thing I can say is he needs to be on the enterprise within 24 hours. I can keep him going for the next 24 hours with hypo's but I'll run out and when that happens it will be an emergency to get Jim onto the Enterprise or we will be having that green blooded hobgoblin taking over the Enterpri.."

"I am guessing the captains situation is critical doctor"

Turning around Mccoy glared at the pointed eared Vulcan looking at him.

"You heard correct Mr Spock. May I also add we cannot and I emphasise we cannot move the captain anymore. As soon as he sits up he'll bleed and I won't have enough hypo's to control his blood loss"

Spocks eyebrow rose as it usual did, then nodded and looked to Scotty.

"The surrounding area looks clear, there is however a town half a mile south west. The logical command would be to send two people to survey and report. However I suggest logically that I and Mr Cheqov go see whether we can find any medical supplies or help within the town."

"I vill be velcome to help the cap'in Mr Spock"

Nodding at Cheqov's acceptance. Spock looked to Scotty.

"I believe it is logical that you stay with the Doctor Mr Scott. It would be wise if you could try create a way so that we can communicate with the Enterprise. I have found no logical reason as to why we were teleported from the bridge to here after the attack."

"I'll get crack'n Mr Spock"

Spock crouched down to Kirks side.

"Hang in there captain. We'll get you help. You've got Mccoy giving you the best help you can"

Mr spock ignored the raised eyebrow and shock splashed on Mccoy's face. He looked to the guards then back to the unconscious Kirk.

"Behave for the doctor captain"

Now spock would have surely left the doctor gobsmacked. But he knew logically he needed to keep the situation calm.

"I'm sure you don't want the poor doctor having a heart attack… Jim. I'll return once we have found some help for doctor Mccoy to treat you"

Getting up Spock walked away with Cheqov to the town he spotted south west of their location.

"Why you green blooded pointy eared hobgoblin…"

Mr spock hid the small smile he had on his face as he knew inside if kirk were to have heard him, then he would understand the joke. He rarely called his captain Jim but he knew on this occasion it was needed. Though he gave Mccoy some complements, he knew he couldn't let them go too far. Looking to Cheqov to ensure he hadn't picked up on the brief release of emotions, he received a nod.

"Let's go Mr Cheqov, we have a journey to progress to find help for the captain"

Jim looked around. He was alone on the bridge of what looked like the Enterprise. Fear was washing over him as he realised he was alone but unsure of why. He walked to the elevator but the doors didn't open. Frowning, Jim tried to pry the door open but it seemed to be completely locked shut. Turning around he looked at the main screen. It was turned off but he felt as if something wasn't right. A gut feeling waved through him.

"Jim. Jim try wake up its bones"

"Bones?! Where are you?"

Looking around Jim tried to hunt for Bones but couldn't find him.

"Bone's I'm in the bridge where are you?"

"Jim come on wake up"

Frowning Jim walked over to the Conn chair. Pressing his usual buttons, he began to speak on speaker throughout the ship.

"This is captain kirk. I am locked in the bridge, Mccoy, Scotty, Spock? Someone come in"

Nothing… No reply.

Frowning Jim looked to the screen. Slowly a figure of Mccoy formed in front of him.

"Bones…?"

"Jim. Come on wake up. I'm not having you die on me."

"Bones what are you talking about! Bones what is going on? Where is everybody"

"Jim! No Jim! Come on stay with me. Don't give up Jim, the pointy eared hobgoblin won't be happy if I lose you! Come on Jim you can do it. Get that heart pumping!"

Jim watched at Bones crouched down, doing what looked like CPR on a light laying on the floor. Slowly the light turned into a shape, then formed the look of… Captain James T Kirk. Gulping down the shock Jim looked ahead. His stomach turned inside out as he watched his best friend bones doing CPR on what looked like himself. Was he dead..? Was he watching his dead body?

Jim walked towards bones but each step he took everything began to fade into a white light. Quickly everything turned into pure light.

"Jim! Stay with me Jim!"

Jim looked around him, feeling tired and weak he let his body collapse under him. Falling to the white floor he felt nothing. Just fatigue washing over him. Quickly his body was too weak.

"Bones…"

Letting out a breath, Jim let his eyes close and fell into the cool peaceful sleep. Nothing but peace and quiet.

**Sorry it's a shortish chapter. Hope you all like it! Please review as it helps keep my confidence going :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this has taken a while guys, been doing bits. Getting the novel completed ready for publication next week which is getting frustrating haha. Doing extra hours at work as well so a lot to do. As I am going down to my caravan next week for two days I'll do some writing and upload quite a few new chapters and maybe more stories. Please don't keep me to my word as I need the novel finishing haha.

Bones sighed as he wiped his sleeve along his eyebrow. He had managed to bring Jim back after a vast amount of Hypo's along with CPR with the aid of Scotty. Scotty had gone back to trying to get materials to find a way to communicate with the enterprise and to get bits to help McCoy look after their captain. Though Jim's heart had stopped for three minutes, they had got him back. McCoy leant forwards with his tricorder taking more readings. He was eying up the readings when Jim's eyelids started to flutter.

"Bones…"

His voice cracked as he whispered out his friends nick name, a long story that lead to him being called bones. Bones leant forwards into Jim's view.

"I'm here Jim"

Jim tried to sit up and instantly regretted the action. He yelled as pain shot through him and complied when hands pushed him back down.

"Jim don't move, you're in a very critical situation. I had to use an old fashioned way of sorting your punctured lung so for now you've got a small pipe in your lung to allow you to breath. Listen Jim…. You've just flat-lined on me, if you dare as try to go into anything other than a normal rhythm I will slap your neck over and over with hypo's for the next three years of our travels"

Jim nodded slowly as he took the threat seriously, he knew not to mess with an angry bones.

"How's the ship bones… Where are we"

Bones looked at his best friend, and captain with sorrow. So he didn't remember.

"Jim, the ship is in trouble, but don't you dare move because you will bleed out and knock that tube more. You were in the captain's chair when we took a direct hit… It exploded most the controls along with you Jim. The chair exploded and shattered whilst you were sat on it. I have no foggiest clue in how you even survived it this far Jim"

The captain looked at bones as he explained what happened, he felt terrible and now he knew why.

"Jim, we were beamed down by something on the planet. Spock and Chekov has gone to look to see who brought us down and to get medical supplies for you. You have nasty internal bleeding in which I've only got a day's worth of hypo sprays to control with… And that isn't including the bad shape the rest of your body is in Jim. Jim… If I don't get you to the sickbay before the hypo's run out… There's a chance we will lose you"

Bones tried to fight back the worry and tears but he knew Jim would want the information straight. His friend just stared at him, not even nodding. Just staring straight at Bones face. It was a few minutes before Jim even opened his mouth.

"At least… At least I've got the best country doctor by my si…"

Jim began coughing forcing McCoy to curse and sit him up a bit more. Quickly blood began to drip out the side of the tube in Jim's side and the side of his mouth. Once his coughing fit stopped Bones slowly lowered Jim down.

"Listen kid, we need to get you help soon… I refuse to lose you and if you expect me to put up with the green blooded pointy eared hob…"

"Put your hands up"

Turning around McCoy looked to who had interrupted him. He looked at Jim's worried face as he turned. In front of him was a Klingon with a phaser. Behind him the rest of the crew were surrounded by more Klingons. Jim tried to lift his hands but instantly pain shot through him and he groaned. McCoy shot around to look at Jim. His face was flushing white quickly and his eyes began to close.

"No no no! Jim stay with me!"

Bones began to take another set of readings, completely ignoring the Klingon. As soon as he went to grab a hypospray, two pairs of hands grasped each hand and ripped him off of Jim. They dragged him back to the other crew who each were pinned by a Klingon or two.

"Let me look after him! He's dying for Christ sakes!"

The Klingon walked up to Bones, back handing him across the face.

"Why you son of a bitch!"

Bones reacted with anger, fighting the Klingons off of him and throwing the two that were holding him to the floor. Bones turned to throw a fist at the next one but was hit on the back of the neck rendering him unconscious. The two Klingons of the floor quickly got up and lifted the unconscious bones up slightly. Dragging him to the group they stood ready. One of them pulled out some form of communicator and spoke into it.

"What about the one against the rock?"

One of the Klingons looked to Kirk then back to his leader.

"Leave him to die"

Laughing the Klingon looked at the group as a beam surrounded them. Soon there was no-one around. Jim slowly opened his eyes again. He had done pretending to be unconscious. Fighting the pain he looked around him. Once he was sure the Klingons were gone he slowly lifted himself up an inch. Yelling in pain he gasped. The tube in his side was slipping slightly. He went to grab a bit of his trousers to use to hold in place the tube but realised that his ankle looked deformed. The pain washed through him and he leant back sighing. He was going to be no use like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, Sorry this has taken so long. I had a bit of the writers block for both this and the final editing of my novel. It really set me back and having work at strange hours doesn't help either. I do hope to update all these soon. Will have to see how it goes. Hope you all like though.**

**Kiyli**

* * *

Slowly Jim opened his eyes to a rocking sensation. Trying to move his feet, Jim gasped as pain washed through the whole of his body. Leaning back quickly against a soft presence, he looked up to the sky above him. Tree's moved from his sight to let him know he was moving, but he definitely wasn't far off of the ground. Tilting his head slowly to the left he notices a little figure holding a piece of wood. Following the wood he saw some kind of fabric attached to it that went under him. Instantly thinking he was being moved on some kind of stretcher, Jim turned to look at those that were carrying him. To the left by his head was a young boy causing Jim's heart to sink as memories flooded through him of Tarsus IV. Turning his head over to the right, he eyed another boy holding the stretcher. Both had the wood on their shoulders as they walked. Letting out a little groan, Jim looked ahead to the bottom of the stretcher, two more small kids holding it. Panic began to wash through him as he felt as if they children were forced to carry him. Trying to sit up, memories washed through him of when the children of Tarsus IV carried him on a stretcher back to their camp after he had been tortured by some of Kodos's men. Biting back a gasp of pain, Jim tried to look ahead. He tried to understand what was going on but his mind seemed to slip. He kept seeing the path in which he'd take daily to get the kids food. Food. Jim looked at those that carried him. From what he could see, they weren't thin as a twig. As Jim tried to get up, a small hand held his shoulder. Turning his head to the right, he looked into the eyes of one of the children. He smiled and gave Jim a reassuring nod then slowly removed his hand and carried on.

* * *

McCoy swore as the Klingons pushed the group through their foul smelling ship and into their version of the brig. He had cursed and fought against them as soon as he was conscious to the point four of them grabbed him by each limp and dragged him down there. He tried all he could to get back to Jim to make sure he was alright. Jim would be bleeding heavily and the fact that he knew Jim so well brought more fear to the doctors gut. Jim would try to move in that state… And with the tube in his lung there was the danger of knowing Jim so well that he knew his captain, his best friend would rip it out. McCoy looked around the group trying to survey who was and wasn't there. After looking at the faces he came to the conclusion that Spock and Chekov wasn't around. At least Jim had a bit of hope then. The doctor frowned as he realised he would be hoping on the pointy eared green blooded hobgoblin to save Jim's life. Spock would never let him live that down. Walking to the brig door McCoy began to think of a plan to try get them out of the brig.

Jim groaned as a loud pitch sound was emitted by a child carrying him on the stretcher. All he wanted to do was close his eyes shut and cover his ears but as soon as he saw figures appearing around him, he knew he couldn't. Jim began to survey everything around him, the figures slowly coming into view with wooden buildings behind them. Cheers and sounds erupted around him. Six figures walked up to the children, taking the stretcher off of them. Adults… Finally some adults. Jim went to open his mouth and speak but no sound came out. He frowned and looked at the figures carrying the stretcher. Confusion began to run through him. Fear, anger and more. Looking ahead in pain, Jim watched as two familiar figures came into view. Trying to lift his hand, Jim felt darkness wash over him. Groaning in pain again, Jim let go on consciousness. The pain too much to handle. More than any pain he had felt before. He knew it was time to let go.

* * *

Scotty began to work his way around the Klingon door, commenting with his deep Scottish accent on how bad the Klingon ship smelt. Thankfully Scotty had spent a couple months studying multiple ships, and a Klingon ship just happened to be one. Bones was speaking to Uhura on planning an allergic reaction incident under control by Uhura. Bones would inject himself with a small concoction in which he is allergic too to cause him to pass out and to cause a seizure as a diversion of breaking out. Scotty and the security guards will then cause a power fluctuation creating their getaway.

"Doctor are you sure you want to do this?"

Uhura's voice showed concern to her friend at the thought of him putting his body to a test.

"I've got to get to Jim. He is going to die if we don't get to him and help him. I don't trust your pointy ear hobgoblin of a boyfriend to find him in time and not move him. You can do this Uhura. I need you too, for Spock and for Jim"

Nodding to the doctor, Uhura passed him the concoction in the hypospray. Slowly Bones eyed up the hypo before lowering it down to his thigh.

"God dammit Jim. The things I do for you"

Sighing, the doctor shoved the hypo into his leg, letting out a hiss. Instantly his legs fell under him as Uhura and Scotty caught him. They lowered the Doctor down who was gagging for air. His face full of fear. Scotty swore and ran over to the brig door yelling for help. Uhura held the doctors head on her lap as she tried to sing a calm song to help. Their plan had to work, for Jim and for the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Sorry taken a while. Novel bits in the way along with work. Hopefully getting it all sorted so I can do more fanfiction. Got a lot of stuff to do but i keep getting idea's so I may do the odd extra on top of the 4 main FF's I am doing at the moment**

**Kiyli**

* * *

Jim groaned as the pain brought him back to the conscious world. Slowly trying to sit up he let out a yell as his body tried to fight against him. Though the pain was minimal to what it was earlier, the pain was still excruciating. Jim looked down to see a little boy dabbing some cloth on his deformed ankle. Staring at the boys rag rubbing against his skin, Jim realised he felt no pain at all. Using his left elbow to sit him up. Jim looked at the kid and frowned. _Just like Tarsus IV_. Frowning Jim used his left arm to start standing. The kid jumped back started, screaming out some high pitch sound. Jim slowly tried to lift himself to his feet. Pain shot through him yet not as much as before. Turning before attention was drawn to the kid, Jim jumped a few steps before grabbing a large wooden crutch looking object. Grabbing it Jim slid it under his arm and started to hobble his way out of a back door ignoring the shouts behind him. Suprisingly Jim couldn't believe how quick he was on his feet. He didn't expect to be escaping this fast, let alone escaping at all. Nausea exploded through him with each step on his dislocated ankle. He had to fight the pain and nausea. If he were to escape this place, to try find someone in which could help him back to the enterprise… back to. Bones! Jim never saw him near the boy, was he around?

_No. Bones was taken._

Jim growled in pain, as he disappeared into the woods with voices quieting behind him he tried not to scream as the pain shot through him more. His quick movements caused him to gasp for air through his lack of useful lungs. Leaning against a tree, Jim decided he needed to do some homemade first aid care. Sitting down he looked to his ankle. If he were to keep moving he would need to relocate it, and then he would still need to make a support.

_"Jim! Stay still, you have a nasty broken arm, elbow and foot from the explosion. You're lucky that's all you're walking away with Jim…"_

_Bones. I had broken my foot aswell._

Fighting a painful oncoming headache, Jim leant forwards. Looking to his ankle his eyes started spinning. Whatever was in his system was soon wearing off. He would have to relocate the ankle soon before the painkillers wore off. If he did it afterwards, his ankle would for surely be more painful and harder to set. Leaning forwards Jim grabbed two thick sticks off of the ground and brought them to his side. Grabbing his ankle, he caught his already weak breath.

_I really could of done with a Hypo now Bones…_

CRACK.

Biting back a roar yelling in his throat, Jim closed his eyes with force followed by holding onto his ankle tightly. The roar of his cry escaped his lips as the pain throttled through his foot. Groaning he shot his head back against the tree. Moving his hands away from his feet he grabbed the two tick sticks and put them either side of his ankle. Bringing his hands back up to his top and ripped a strip from the bottom. Using the strip, Jim put the legs either side of his ankle, then wrapped it around his ankle holding the sticks as a splint.

Voices filled the air around him, it was time to move. Jim got up using the crutch and tee as support. Slowly he growled under his breath as he walked far from the village. His hope was to get away, and find a way back to Bones. If he could gain the attention of the Klingons then Kirk may have a hope of saving his team. As Jim walked to a cliff edge, he looked down the 40ft drop.

"JIM!"

Instantly Jim turned around forgetting how vulnerable he was on his feet. He watched as a strange woman ran towards him with… Spock and Chekov. Jim's arms waving in the air trying to bring him forwards as his body leaned backwards over the cliff. Somehow Spock raced forwards, ahead by at least 15 metres in seconds towards him, reaching out to grab his hand. Jim felt his body leave the ground, falling over the clifftop. His hand stretched out reaching to grab Spocks hand that came into grip. The pair of them latched onto each-others hand. Jims body swung towards the cliff, slamming into the side. The pressure of the collision shot through Jim causing pain to shoot through his hands. Both Jim and Spock let out a yell as their hands collided with force against the wall. Both trying their hardest to fight the pain but it was too late. The shock of slamming with such force caused Jim to let go of his grip. Spocks momentarily let go from the pain but half a second later as he went to grab Kirks hand once more, it was gone.

"JIM!"

"Ceptin!"

Spock screamed out Jim's name as he watched his captain, his friend slam into the bottom of the cliff face. A thud echoed upwards making their stomachs churn. Jim's body laid on his back, arms and legs pointing like a star. His body laid lifeless, his head staring straight up at Spock and Chekov who both stared over the cliff in horror.

Spock stared in horror. His friend, he had failed his friend. He had let go of his friends hand. His stomach churned. Standing up Spock walked away to a bit of bush where he was violently sick. The Vulcan barely ever got sick. But seeing his friend collide with the floor… The thud… He could of saved Jim if he held tight. Jim could of…

Spock shook his head as he was sick some more. Tears threatened to breach his eyes from the horror that replayed in his mind. Spock whispered under his breath like a cry for help.

"Jim"


End file.
